Rencontre autour d'un livre
by Leelander
Summary: [Fanfic Aventures] Il y a quelques années, a l'Académie de la Tour Rouge, deux personnes voient naitre une amitié infaillible autour d'un simple livre. Léger Thélazard si on cherche un peu :3
1. Volume 1 : Amitié naissante

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont propriétés de leurs créateurs. Je ne gagne rien pour mes écris, juste des reviews :3

L'idée de base vient de ma sœur :3 Et merci Mina pour ton avis :D

* * *

Volume 1 : Amitié Naissante

A l'académie de la Tour Rouge, il n'était secret pour personne que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon aimait lire. Pour cette raison, il était très rare de ne pas le trouver, le nez plongé dans un livre. Ou tout simplement, quand on cherchait le pyromage, il était beaucoup plus simple d'aller directement vérifier sa présence a la bibliothèque, lieu qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Tout juste quelques semaines plutôt, avaient commencés les cours a l'académie de la Tour Rouge. Les différentes castes n'avaient pour le moment pas énormément de travail, et la bibliothèque centrale était, pour cette raison, presque déserte. Presque, oui, car un jeune homme venait d'entrer, en compagnie que quelques uns de ses camarades, pour s'installer dans le fond de la salle. Aussi vite qu'elle s'était animé, la salle était redevenue parfaitement silencieuse. Le jeune homme, reconnaissable, n'était autre que Théo de Silverberg, un membre de la caste de l'Église de la Lumière, futur Paladin-Inquisiteur de la dite église.

Il parcourait lentement les rayonnages sombres de la bibliothèque, a la recherche d'un ouvrage, qui semblais introuvable. C'était donc pour cette raison, que l'homme de foi s'était adresser a l'archiviste, pour entrer en possession de se livre. Il ne fut guère surpris d'apprendre que le livre était en possession d'un élève, et qu'il allait être, suite a sa demande, rappeler dans la journée. Satisfait de savoir qu'il allait entrer en possession de l'ouvrage dans la journée, il s'était rassis avec ses compagnons, loin de la porte. Et c'est cette position qui lui fit raté, quelques minutes plus tard, l'entrer d'un jeune pyromage pourtant bien connu dans l'académie, qui déposa un livre marqué d'un saut entre les mains du bibliothécaire, et sortit aussi sec. Théo fut donc surpris quand l'homme lui apporta le livre.

Et, curieusement, ce fut le début d'un manège qui dura presque six long mois. Effectivement, chaque mois, alternativement, Théo et le Pyromage venaient réclamer ou rendre le livre. Des que le délais d'un mois se finissait, l'un ou l'autre venait réclamer l'ouvrage pour l'avoir en sa possession le mois suivant.

Un jour, le futur Paladin en eu drôlement marre de se manège. Il avait repéré, et reconnue le mage qui réclamer le livre, et ainsi, décida d'aller lui parler. Il avait besoin du livre pour ses examens a venir, et ne pouvez se permettre de laisser l'ouvrage dans ses mains.

C'est ainsi que le serviteur de la lumière s'assit en face du mage, un beau jour. Il en profita pour observer l'homme en face de lui, qui semblait très occuper, sa plume grattant le parchemin vivement. Curieusement, il attendit qu'il daigne lever la tête pour lui parler. Et ce ne fut qu'après de longue minute que le mage sembla remarquer sa présence.

« **\- Ohw... Bonjour ?** Tenta faiblement le plus jeune, reposant sa plume, et fermant le livre lui servant de modèle... (Le fameux livre...)

 **\- Salut...** Théo fut surpris, s'attendant plutôt a ce que le vaniteux mage l'envoie promener.

 **\- Je peux t'aider ?** Demanda innocemment le garçon, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

 **\- Eh bien... J'aurais besoin de se livre pour les examens, et j'en ai un peu marre de te courir après pour l'avoir...** Répondit en soupirant le plus vieux.

 **\- Oh ? Tu en as besoin pour les examens ?** Il grimaça en lançant un regard au livre, « Démons et Diables, Hérésies ». **Je ne savais pas, je vais te le laisser alors... Enfin, tu aurais put me le dire plutôt quand même... Ehm... Qui est-tu ?**

 **\- Théo de Silverberg** , répondit-il, **Et toi ?**

 **\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Enchanté Théo** , rit le pyromage

 **\- Baltha... On va t'appeler Bob hein.** »

* * *

Fin :D Et merci d'avoir lu !

Ou du moins, cela devait l'être a l'origine, mais il y a encore deux petits chapitres qui arrivent demain, et après demain ^^

Je prends volontiers tout les commentaires pour m'améliorer ^^


	2. Volume 2 : Evolution

Hey :3

Voici donc le chapitre 2 !

Enjoy ~

* * *

Volume 2 : Évolution

« **\- Bob ! Je comprends rien !** »

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre inopiné autour d'un simple livre, de Théo de Silverberg, futur Paladin-Inquisiteur de la Lumière, et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, apprenti Pyromage.

De premier abord, rien n'aurait du rapprocher les deux élèves, de par leurs castes respectives, et leurs ages différents. Pourtant, un livre des plus communs avait réunis les deux garçons après six mois de chassés-croisés a travers la grande bibliothèque de l'Académie.

Actuellement, Théo faisait les cents pas près d'un cours d'eau, au fond des jardins de l'établissement magique, lançant des regards plus ou moins noirs au plus jeune, assis sur une branche base d'un arbre, a un ou deux mètres de lui, le nez dans un livre a la grande couverture rouge, et au titre calligraphié « Démons, Diables et Hérésies ». Il releva calmement ses yeux bruns des vielles pages de parchemin, pour les planter dans ceux du jeune guerrier, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, au vue de la scène familière depuis quelques jours.

Effectivement, depuis presque cinq jours, une période de repos avait été accordé aux élèves de la Tour Rouge, principalement pour préparer les examens pour les plus vieux, et l'occasion de rentrer chez eux pour les plus jeunes.

Pour Théo, la question ne s'était pas poser. Comme il l'avait expliqué au pyromage en devenir au cours de leur nombreuses discussions, il n'avait aucune famille ou rentrer pour réviser. Son seul « parent » était professeur a l'académie et il n'avait guère prévu de quitter le lieu pour la période.

De son coté, Bob avait rapidement évoqué sa mère, vivant presque de l'autre coté du cratère. Il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire l'aller-retour sur le cours temps de repos.

Par se fait, il restait moins d'une dizaine d'élèves sur les lieux, et l'absence des amis réciproques des deux garçons les avaient poussés a passer un peu plus de temps ensemble, presque toutes leurs journées, alors qu'en période de cours, ils ne pouvaient guère passer plus d'une ou deux heures en compagnie.

« **\- Qu'es-que tu comprends pas ?** » L'apprenti demanda calmement, comme il l'avait fait toutes les fois précédentes, et ceux, depuis qu'il avait décidé d'aider Théo a réviser son examen approchant.

Le brun soupira légèrement en cessant de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, et fixer le plus jeune.

« **\- Toute la partie sur les Diables me semble obscure. C'est plus clair avec tes explications, mais c'est tellement proche des Démons ! Ce sont tous des hérésies de toute manière !** » laissa échapper le guerrier, en reprenant les cents pas. Ainsi, il ne put voir la grimace du mage en robe rouge quand son ami évoqua les hérésies.

Ce fut son tour de soupirer en fermant le plus délicatement possible l'ouvrage entre ses mains, et se laissa glisser au pied de son arbre pour poser l'objet sur ses affaires, entasser entre les racines.

« **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes a apprendre la différence de toute manière, fit-il remarquer en se dégourdissant les jambes. Pour les églises, Démons et Diables sont des hérésies, comme tu dit.** »

Le silence se fit parmi le duo. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de la période qu'ils arrivaient a cette conclusion. Pour Théo, il n'avait rien a ajouter, puisqu'ils étaient d'accord, et il lâchait l'affaire, sachant que son ami lui poserait quand même la question de différencier les deux entités a la prochaine session de révision. Bob, de par sa nature caché de demi-diable, évitait tout débat a se sujet. Pour lui, certes, un diable ou un démon étaient des hérésies. Il appréciait cependant moins que les Églises incluent comme hérésies les demi-diables comme lui, ou les humains réceptacles de démons. Après tout, ils n'avaient en général jamais demandés d'être ainsi.

Brisant le silence mal a l'aise qui avait suivis, le demi-diable leva les yeux vers le ciel, avant de s'adresser a son ami.

« **\- Il est temps de rentrer Théo.** »

Alors que le brun acquiesçait, il se rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche et lui sourit. Fin prêt, les deux amis se dirigèrent lentement vers les bâtiments de l'Académie, profitant encore un peu des jardins calmes en l'absence d'élève. Ils finirent par se séparer, rejoignant chacun leur chambre respective.

De nouveau, l'étrange duo était assis au bord du cours d'eau au fond des jardins de l'académie. Cette fois, la nuit est tombé depuis plusieurs minutes, mais aucun des deux ne semble décidé a le faire remarquer a l'autre. Bob est assis au bord de l'eau, genoux repliés pour pouvoir y poser son menton. A ses cotés, LE livre est posé, ouvert sur un chapitre quelconque, et la tête légèrement incliné, le futur pyromage ne semble avoir aucun mal a parcourir l'ouvrage, malgré l'obscurité naissante. Derrière lui, assis contre l'arbre qui servait de perchoir au mage la fois précédente, Théo lui décris la différence entre les diables et les démons, les yeux levés vers le ciel sombre.

Lorsqu'il a fini, l'apprenti, qui avait allumé une petite flamme au bout de ses doigts, pour éviter la noirceur totale, lui sourit avec un air triomphant.

« **\- Ah ! Tu vois que tu as finis par la retenir cette différence !** »

Il se relève vivement, en faisant attention a ne pas glisser dans l'eau, ni brûler le livre, qu'il range tant bien que mal dans sa sacoche d'une main, pendant que le guerrier se relève plus calmement.

« **\- Ouaip.** »

Debout, le duo se dirige a nouveau vers l'académie, éclairés par la flammèche brûlant au bout des doigts du pyromage. Un petit détail attire le regard de son compagnon. La petite boule de feu repose directement sur les doigts du mage. Pourtant, il lui semble que les pyromages craignent le feu, comme n'importe qui. Après un instant, il décide de poser la question au plus jeune.

« **\- Bob ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Le feu ne brûle pas ?** »

Il doit attendre quelques secondes pour que le mage interprète la question et réponde.

« **\- Non. Enfin, si. Ça dépends comment on l'utilise j'imagine.** »

Pour la première fois, l'apprenti ne semble pas bien sur de la réponse a donner. Théo l'observe, croisant les bras, attendant une réponse qui ne semble pas prête de venir. Il fini par soupirer, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, et ils repartent vers les bâtiments dans un silence pesant.

Juste avant de se séparer, le brun se tourne vers Bob.

« **\- J'aurais une réponse un jour.** »

* * *

Voila :3

Le dernier chapitre arrive demain dans la journée !

J'espère que vous avez appréciés ^^


	3. Volume 3 : La réalité derrière le livre

Voila donc le dernier Chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Volume 3 : La réalité derrière le livre

Les examens des plus vieux avaient commencés tout de suite après la période de repos qui avait été accordé aux élèves pour se préparer. Du coup, Bob et Théo n'avait pas eu le temps de reparler, le plus vieux étant concentrer sur ses derniers examens a passer pour obtenir ses diplômes, et s'ouvrir les portes de l'Église de la Lumière.

Donc, pendant que Théo passait ses examens, Bob préparait les siens. Pour être tranquille, il s'était a nouveau réfugié au bord du cours d'eau au fond des jardins, a l'endroit auquel ils avaient passer tant de temps avec le futur paladin. A vrai dire, la situation actuelle déplaisait énormément au jeune mage, de part l'absence de discussions avec le plus vieux ses derniers temps, mais aussi les rares regards que lui lançait se dernier quand ils arrivaient a se croiser. Il n'arrivait pas a déterminer la lueur qu'il pouvait parfois y apercevoir...

Il rangea soigneusement ses pensés dans un coin de son esprit, pour se concentrer sur ses révisions. Il savait que laisser vagabonder son esprit n'allait pas l'aider. Il passait bientôt un examen libre, et ne savait pas quoi présenter. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était retrouver assis dans l'herbe humide, le nez dans divers bouquins pour trouver une idée. Et l'idée ne lui vint finalement pas des livres. Alors que dépité, il rangeait les livres dans sa sacoche, il entendit des bruits de chevaux. Il leva donc la tête au moment ou un quelconque paladin passait devant le ruisseau, et semblait tout aussi surpris de voir le jeune mage. En discernant les livres en partie ranger, il sourit avant de continuer son chemin.

Mais sa courte apparition avait suffit a Bob pour avoir l'idée. Il rangea tout les livres, sauf un, sur les invocations. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour maîtriser complètement l'invocation qu'il désirait, mais il devait avouer qu'il était ravi. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le montrer a son ami, mais celui-ci était loin d'avoir fini ses examens, et lui même passait le lendemain son premier examen pratique de l'année.

Fatigué, mais satisfait de son invocation, le jeune homme rejoignis la salle commune de sa caste, ou il savait pouvoir retrouver certain de ses amis. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il trouva plusieurs mages plongés dans leurs livres. Il n'était pas très inquiet pour l'examen pratique, n'ayant, par sa nature démoniaque, aucune difficulté avec le feu, qu'il maîtrisait sans réellement de problème.

Remarquant que personne n'était disponible pour une petite discussion détente, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la bibliothèque de l'Académie, ou il s'installa dans un coin, prés d'une fenêtre. Par ennuis, plus que par réelle envie de lire, il passa lentement ses doigts sur les cotes des livres, sans en rechercher un spécifique. Il fini par buter sur un ouvrage sérieusement abîmé, et soupira en remarquant que ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre. C'était l'ouvrage qu'il avait lui même reposer a cet endroit plusieurs jours plutôt, quand les examens de Théo avaient commencés, et qu'il n'avait plus le temps de réviser avec lui.

Il sortit délicatement le livre de l'étagère, et retourna s'asseoir a l'endroit ou il avait déposer ses affaires, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait commencer une copie du livre quelques semaines auparavant, agacé que quelqu'un réclame toujours le livre alors qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait par la suite découvert que le coupable, Théo en ce cas, en avait bien plus besoin que lui. Il ne lui manquait pas plus d'une dizaine de page pour en finir la copie. Patiemment, il se remis au travail, pour copier les pages manquantes.

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour mettre le point final. Il se trouvait donc avec deux copies presque conforme du même ouvrage, l'un juste plus abîmé que l'autre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a ranger l'original a sa place dans les rayonnages, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il y plaça plutôt la copie, et enfouie l'ouvrage original dans sa sacoche.

Il partit ensuite vivement vers les cuisines pour se trouver quelques trucs a manger, ayant complètement raté le repas commun. Il trouva la pièce déserte et se servit donc parmi les plats, prenant surtout du pain, son péché mignon, et des fruits, avant de retourner vivement dans sa chambre pour manger tranquillement et pouvoir se reposer pour le lendemain.

Bob attendait calmement qu'on appelle son nom pour pouvoir passer devant les examinateurs. Il observait calmement ses mains, patient. Une main sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête vers le propriétaire de la main, Théo, qui lui adressa un léger sourire.

« **\- Pas trop stresser ?** »

Le mage haussa simplement les épaules, mais n'eut pas réellement le temps de répondre, puisqu'il fut appeler a ce moment la.

« **\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. C'est votre tour.** »

Il se leva vivement, et après que Théo lui eu donner quelques encouragements, il s'engagea dans la salle d'examen, et leva les yeux vers les six membres du jury.

L'examen n'était pas très difficile en soit, se concentrant principalement sur la maîtrise du feu. Principalement, les pyromages, pouvaient maîtriser le feu déjà existant avec une certaine facilité. Très peu d'entre-eux pouvaient crée le feu a partir de rien, mais Bob n'avait aucune difficulté a faire naître des flammes a partir de rien.

En soit, l'examen s'était s'était très bien passer. C'était par la suite que les choses s'étaient gâtés. Un des examinateurs, lui avait demander son avis sur le feu. La devise des pyromages ressemblait vaguement a « Le feu est destruction », et ne convenait pas au jeune homme, qui voulait démontrer que le feu pouvait également servir a faire a autre chose que détruire. Il ne se fit pas prier pour donner son point de vue sur le sujet, s'attirant des regards peu convaincu du jury.

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela mettait l'apprenti en colère. Malheureusement, il ne comprit que trop tard que ce n'était pas réellement sa colère, mais celle du diable qu'il abritait, bien contre son gré. Mais c'était trop tard. Il s'était replier sur lui même, essayant vainement de contrôler son alter-ego démoniaque. Il sentait, avec une certaine distance, des crocs qui poussaient lentement a la place de ses dents, mais aussi les mouvements anormales de ses omoplates. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que des cornes poussaient sans doute a travers ses cheveux, et que sa peau se craquelait lentement. Avec un effort mental, il refoula vivement son diable personnel au fond de son esprit, et se redressa avec peine, ses attributs démoniaques commençant a disparaître lentement. Il croisa les regards effarés des examinateurs, et ne se posa pas plus de question.

Il sortit de la pièce comme une flèche, pour récupérer sa sacoche, qui contenait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour ce genre de cas, abandonné près de Théo, qui le vit partir en courant, sans comprendre, entendant cependant les examinateurs crier a l'hérésie. Il suivit le mage, qu'il ne réussit a rattraper qu'en suivant les flammes dispersait dans l'académie par le plus jeune qui avait visiblement pas hésité a se dégager un chemin par le feu. Quand il réussit a le rattraper, ils étaient dans la cours, a quelques mètres des grilles de sortit.

« **\- Bob !** »

Le demi-diable se retourna vivement, surpris, mais aussi inquiet a l'idée de devoir se battre contre le paladin. Il plongea ses yeux encore rougeâtre aux pupilles de chats sur son ami, qui ne s'attendait pas a découvrir la nature du mage.

« **-Bob, mais quesque...** »

Le pyromage n'attendit pas plus. Il fit apparaître l'invocation qu'il avait voulut présenter pour ses examens. Ce n'était autre qu'un cheval de flamme, qui attendit sagement que le mage saute sur son dos et s'élança au galop, vers la sortit, disparaissant rapidement de la vue sur futur paladin-inquisiteur, et le laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus total.

Par la suite de cette fuite, Bob appris qu'il avait été radié de l'Académie de la Tour Rouge, et de l'ordre des pyromages. Également, qu'il était pourchassé par l'Église de la Lumière, parce que considéré comme une hérésie. Il n'avait pas chercher plus loin pour disparaître de la surface du Cratère, pour se faire oublier le plus possible.

Et malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas a oublier qu'une personne qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami était désormais membre de l'Église qui voulait sa mort.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ^^

Je me laisse la porte ouverte pour une possible suite "Retrouvaille" avec Théo, ou bien "Rencontre" avec Shin ou Grun :3


End file.
